


Social Link 16.3: Imperial Fortune

by Lianait (Silent_Caster)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rise is a Good Friend, Self-Acceptance, Strongly Inspired by Naoto's Social Link, kind of?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Caster/pseuds/Lianait
Summary: Naotos Leben hat sich in vielen Hinsichten verändert, seitdem sie dem Investigation Team begetreten ist. Doch gerade als sich so etwas Ähnliches wie ein geregelter Ablauf in ihrem Leben und ihren Nachforschungen bezüglich der Mordfälle in Inaba ergeben hat, gerät alles erneut aus den Fugen, als jemand kleine Habseeligkeiten aus ihrer Vergangenheit stiehlt. Und zu allem Überfluss verhält sich Kanjinochseltsamer als sonst...





	1. Rank 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie vieles, das ich heute raushaue, ist auch diese Fanfiction älter, genaugenommen von 2011/2012, und war so ziemlich die erste Fanfiction, bei der ich mehrere Kapitel hatte. Bei Originalen gab es das schon lange vorher, aber für eine Fanfiction war das bei mir damals Premiere.  
> Sogar noch wesentlich stärker als Chie/Yosuke hab ich von Anfang an Naoto/Kanji geshippt und bis heute sind die beiden so ziemlich mein OTP in P4. Natürlich konnte ich verstehen, weswegen da nie mehr als Andeutungen im Spiel kamen, aber ich wollte immer, dass die beiden zusammenkommen und habe mich damals gefragt, _was wäre, wenn_ Kanji Naoto in ihrem Social Link begleitet hätte? Deswegen erinnert vieles auch inhaltlich an ihren Social Link. (Allerdings werde ich heute nicht alle 10 Kapitel hochladen. *hust*)  
>  Ich denke, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber falls ihr den Erstupload auf Animexx oder FF.de damals gelesen habt, ich habe Yus Namen auch hier mal angepasst. xD

Naoto saß in ihrem Klassenraum und wartete nur darauf, dass endlich die Glocke läuten und sie aus den lackierten Klauen dieses mehr als nur uninteressanten Unterrichts befreien würde. Kashiwagi-sensei war wirklich nicht zum Unterrichten geeignet mit ihren ständigen Avancen gegenüber wahrscheinlich gutaussehenden Schülern. Naoto war sich nie sicher, wer gut aussah und wer nicht – aber sie machte sich auch eigentlich keinen Kopf um solche Dinge. Dafür hatte sie gar keine Zeit; sie hatte wesentlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel herauszufinden, wer wirklich hinter diesen ganzen Morden in Inaba steckte.

Endlich klingelte es und sie wurde von ihrem Leid erlöst. Eigentlich wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum verschwinden, doch nach der letzten Stunde herrschte immer ein gehöriger Andrang am der Tür aus dem Klassenzimmer. Also ließ Naoto sich etwas Zeit damit ihre Bücher und weiteren Habseligkeiten einzupacken.

„Naoto-kun!“, ertönte schließlich schon nach kurzer Zeit der etwas ärgerliche Ruf einer vertrauten Mädchenstimme. „Wo bleibst du denn?!“

In der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer stand bereits Rise Kujikawa, Ex-Idol und Mitglied des Investigation Teams, breitbeinig, mit funkelnden, braunen Augen und in die Hüften gestemmten Armen. Zumindest stemmte sie einen Arm in die Hüfte, denn in dem anderen hielt sie etwas Gelbes. Irgendwie sah es plüschig aus.

Naoto wurde es warm ums Herz. Es war noch so ungewöhnlich für sie, dass jemand nach dem Unterricht auf sie wartete, mit dem sie tatsächlich nach Hause gehen _wollte_.

„Entschuldige, Rise-chan!“, entgegnete sie und beeilte sich.

Als sie Rise endlich erreicht hatte und mit ihr in Richtung der Schuhfächer ging, beäugte sie das gelbe Ding aus dem Augenwinkel. Es war eine plüschige Ente mit sehr großen Augen. Aber was wollte Rise mit einer Ente?

Sie musste Naotos Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie kicherte. „Niedlich, nicht?“, meinte sie und hielt die Ente vor sich und Naoto, sodass jeweils eins der großen Augen eine von ihnen anstarrte.

Naoto beschloss nichts dazu zu sagen, auch wenn sie die Ente zugegebener Maßen niedlich fand. Ein bisschen.

„Kanji-kun hat sie für mich gemacht“, erzählte Rise ungetrübt weiter.

Diese Bemerkung entlockte Naoto nun doch eine heftigere Reaktion, als sie verbergen konnte. Ihr Kopf zuckte herum und sie sah Rise überrascht an.

„ _Kanji_ - _kun_?!“, entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie sich beherrschen konnte. _Also ist er wegen Rise während des Ausflugs nach Iwatodai so oft rot geworden…_

Unvermittelt hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte, als ihre Schlussfolgerungen einen ganz neuen Sinn ergaben. Doch sie schob es einfach auf den paradoxen Gedanken an Kanji, der bevor er zum Investigation Team gestoßen ist, Biker Gangs verprügelt hatte und jetzt geziemt Kuscheltiere nähen sollte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Rise genau die Reaktion gegeben, die sie haben wollte, denn sie grinste. „Als ich letzte Woche Yu-senpai und Nanako-chan besucht habe, war Kanji schon da und hat Senpais ganzen Arbeitstisch eingenommen und für Nanako ein Kätzchen gebastelt.“

Ihr Gesicht nahm diesen träumerischen Ausdruck an, den sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie von Yu-senpai sprach.

_Armer Kanji…_

„Ich fand es so unglaublich niedlich, dass er rot geworden ist, und stammelnd versprochen hat mir auch etwas zu nähen, wenn ich wollte. Oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Hey, Kanji-kun!“, rief sie winkend über die Köpfe der restlichen Schüler.

Kanji stand an seinem Schuhfach, mit einem Schuh noch in der Hand und dem zweiten schon am Fuß. Als er Naoto und Rise erblickte, schlich sich ein leicht panischer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und er sah sich offensichtlich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Naoto war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sauer darüber sein sollte.

„H-Hallo“, murmelte er. „Ich dachte ihr wärt schon weg…“

Naoto wandte sich ihrem Schuhfach zu, als Kanji errötete. Irgendwie wollte sie ihm und Rise ein bisschen Privatsphäre verschaffen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, woher dieses Bedürfnis kam. Hinter ihr begannen Rise und Kanji eine geflüsterte Diskussion und Naoto versuchte möglichst nicht hinzuhören, als sie ihr Fach öffnete.

Ihr Vorsatz wurde wesentlich durch einen kompliziert gefalteten Zettel erleichtert, der auf ihren Schuhen lag. Sie nahm den Zettel in die Hand und zog sich geistesabwesend ihre Schulschuhe aus und ihre Straßenschuhe an, als sie den Zettel untersuchte.

Auf dem, was man als die Oberseite bezeichnen konnte, stand in einer kantigen, männlichen Handschrift ihr voller Name, Naoto Shirogane. Allerdings war der offenkundige Brief auf kariertem Papier geschrieben, was ihr augenblicklich klarmachte, dass der Brief von einem Schüler sein musste.

Ihre Laune sank rapide und sie seufzte. Sie hatte wieder einen Liebesbrief von jemandem bekommen, der sie gar nicht kannte. Ihre weibliche Fangemeinde wurde scheinbar auch immer größer. Letztens hatte sie schon im Beisein von Yu-senpei einen Brief von einem Mädchen bekommen. Auch wenn dieser Brief heute zur Abwechslung mal von einem Jungen zu sein schien.

Nachdem sich auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf den Brief lenken ließ, bemerkte sie erst, dass Kanji und Rise ihre Diskussion beendet hatten. Naoto wandte sich zu den beiden um; Kanji sah ein bisschen verloren und ängstlich aus, während Rise ein Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie die Diskussion gewonnen, deren Inhalt Naoto tunlichst überhört hatte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Rise und kam hinüber zu Naoto.

„Das, äh, war nur in meinem Spind“, erklärte Naoto und hielt den ungeöffneten Brief hoch.

„Oh, ein Liebesbrief!“, kam es aufgeregt von Rise.

Ungewollt stieg Naoto die Röte ins Gesicht und sie senkte kurz den Blick, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Was ist los? Mach ihn schon auf!“, drängte Rise.

Kanjis lautes Schlucken ließ Naoto stirnrunzelnd wieder aufsehen. Kanji sah etwas grün im Gesicht aus. „Nicht nötig. Alles in Ordnung mit dir Kanji-kun?“

„Ja“, murmelte er. „Ich hab nur was Falsches gegessen.“

Rise warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und wandte sich wieder Naoto zu. „Was heißt das, ‚nicht nötig‘?“, wollte sie mit einem bohrenden Blick wissen.

„Dass es nicht nötig ist, diesen Brief zu öffnen“, meinte Naoto ruhig und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Dieser Brief steht in keinster Weise im Bezug zu meiner Arbeit. Ich bekomme ständig irgendwelche Briefe von Leuten, die mich nicht kennen und mir ihre trotzdem unsterbliche Liebe gestehen. Das hier,“ – sie hob den Brief hoch – „ist nur ein weiterer und ich habe keine Zeit, um mich mit so etwas auseinanderzusetzen.“

Entschlossen wandte sich Naoto von den beiden ab und warf den ungeöffneten Brief demonstrativ in einen Mülleimer am Schulausgang. Sie deutete Rises Schweigen als Schock, doch da Naoto ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, sah sie nicht, wie Rise Kanji einen traurigen Blick zuwarf.

 


	2. Rank 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich viel eher weiter hochgeladen haben, aber dummerweise kam das RL und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, war auch schon fast August. >_<

Naoto war sich durchaus des Grundes bewusst, warum ihre beiden Freunde auf dem Heimweg schwiegen, doch sie sah keinen Fehler in ihrer Logik, also brach sie die Stille auch nicht. Obwohl sie zunehmend unangenehmer wurde.

Mit einem Mal blieb Kanji stehen. „Das hab ich voll vergessen!“, rief er aus und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Was?“, wollte Rise wissen und drehte sich, ebenso wie Naoto, verwundert zu ihm um.

„Heute Morgen“, fing er an zu erklären und kramte in seiner Tasche herum, „hat mir ein Typ, was für dich mitgegeben, Naoto.“

„Für mich?“ Wer sollte Kanji etwas für _sie_ mitgeben?

„Ja. Hier.“ Er hielt ihr eine zusammengefaltete Karte hin. Benutzten ihre ominösen Verehrer jetzt schon ihre Freunde als Postboten?

Zögerlich nahm sie die Karte in die Hand und streifte dabei leicht Kanjis Finger, welcher seine Hand rasch zurückzog. Doch schon als sie das Papier in ihrem Händen fühlte, wusste sie, dass dieser Zettel von keinem liebestollen Schüler kam; es sei denn er wollte sie mit besonders schönem und schwerem Papier beeindrucken.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, hatte Kanji einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den er jedoch schnell wieder verbarg. „Äh, ich geh dann mal, ich muss meiner Mutter helfen“, murmelte er vor sich hin und stakste steifen Schrittes die Straße entlang, ohne sich noch einmal zu Naoto oder Rise umzudrehen. Naoto wollte ihm gerade hinterherrufen, um Kanji zu fragen, wer ihm die Karte gegeben hatte, doch ihr Handy klingelte und sie schreckte auf. Auf dem Display erschien Yakushijis Name und sie klappte ihr Telefon auf, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Ja, ich bin’s“, sagte sie kurz und knapp.

„Naoto-sama“, ertönte die Stimme des Sekretärs ihres Großvaters aufgelöst. „es ist etwas ganz Furchtbares passiert!“

„Ganz ruhig“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Was ist passiert, Yakushiji-san?“

„Es wurde eingebrochen!“

„Was?! Ist Großvater etwas passiert?“

„Nein, das nicht…“, stammelte Yakushiji. „Es wurde auch nicht viel gestohlen, aber Ihr Zimmer…“

Augenblicklich ließ Naoto den Atem aus, von dem sie noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Polizei angerufen?“

„Ja, das schon…

„Gut. Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal“, wies sie Yakushiji an und nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens fügte sie hinzu: „Ich versuche, heute nach Hause zu kommen.“ Nach dem der aufgelöste Sekretär noch etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt hatte, legte Naoto auf.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Rise besorgt.

„Bei meinem Großvater wurde eingebrochen. Ihm ist nichts passiert, aber ich werde mir das trotzdem genauer anschauen“, erklärte Naoto.

Sie warf dem mittlerweile verschwundenen Kanji noch einen letzten Blick hinterher. Es sah so aus, als würde sie ihn erst morgen fragen können, was es mit dieser ominösen Karte auf sich hatte.

„Wir sehen uns“, meinte sie noch, bevor sie sich von Rise abwandte und zur Bushaltestelle hastete, um ihren Bus noch zu bekommen.

 

Die Fahrt zum Haus ihres Großvaters dauerte länger als sie erwartet hatte, da durch einen umgestürzten Baum die Straße gesperrt war, also hatte Naoto genügend Zeit sich mit der gefalteten Karte, die ihr Kanji gegeben hatte, auseinanderzusetzen.

Und musste feststellen, dass sie _leer_ war.

Das Papier war zwar teuer und fühlte sich schwer in ihrer Hand an, doch rein gar nichts war darauf geschrieben worden. Das einzig Bemerkenswerte war ein schwacher Geruch nach Citrus. Etwas viel Aufwand, nur um ihr einen Streich spielen zu wollen, fand Naoto und steckte die Karte ein wenig verärgert in ihren Kalender.

An der Residenz ihres Großvaters angekommen, öffnete ihr Yakushiji die Tür. Er sah immer noch ein bisschen nervös aus, doch schien er sich sehr darum zu bemühen, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Naoto-sama…“, begrüßte er sie erleichtert und trat augenblicklich beiseite. Sie schenkte ihm ein schwächliches Lächeln.

„Was genau ist passiert?“, fragte sie den Sekretär noch während sie in das Foyer eintrat.

„Dein Zimmer wurde durchsucht und ein paar von meinen eigenen Sachen wurden gestohlen“, ertönte eine weitere bekannte Stimme.

Naoto wandte sich um und sah ihren Großvater neben einer Gruppe von Koffern stehen. Obwohl er schon älter war, hielt sich Naoyuki Shirogane immer noch aufrecht, während seine Hand auf seinem verzierten Gehstock ruhte. Als ihr Großvater ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, das seine Falten hervortreten ließ, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aus. Nachdem ihre Eltern früh bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, war Naoto von ihrem Großvater aufgenommen und aufgezogen worden. Dieses Haus und seine Bewohner waren also für Naoto alles, was sie an Familie je gekannt hatte.

„Als Yakushiji-kun meinte, dass du so schnell wie möglich herkommen würdest, haben wir alles so gelassen, wie wir es vorgefunden haben“, erklärte ihr Großvater, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe in den oberen Stock erklommen.

Naoto war zwar der Meinung, dass Yakushiji wahrscheinlich wieder mit seinem _‚so schnell wie möglich‘_ maßlos übertrieben hatte, sodass es sicher so geklungen hatte, als könne sie es nicht erwarten nach Hause zu kommen, doch sie ließ die Behauptung dennoch einfach im Raum stehen und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche. „Weißt du schon, was gestohlen wurde?“

Ihr Großvater seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob aus deinem Zimmer überhaupt irgendetwas fehlt, aber mir wurden die die Detektiv-Werkzeuge gestohlen, die du als Kind gemacht hast.“

Naotos Kopf schnellte zu ihrem Großvater herum. Als sie sah, dass er sie mit einem warmen Lächeln bedachte, fühlte sie, wie ihr die Wärme in die Wangen hinaufkroch und sie senkte rasch den Blick wieder.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du die alten Dinger noch hast…“, murmelte sie verlegen.

„Oh, ich kann einfach nichts wegwerfen“, antwortete er leichthin. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, war sie ihm gegenüber dankbar, dass er nichts übermäßig Sentimentales wie etwa ‚ _weil du sie gemacht hast_ ‘ gesagt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie ihr Zimmer erreicht und Naoto stieß die Tür auf. Dort, wo sich einst ihr Zimmer befunden hatte, hatte sich nun heilloses Chaos eingenistet; Schubladen waren aus den Schränken gezogen und geleert, Regale ausgeräumt und ihr penibel sauberer Schreibtisch verwüstet worden. Auf den allerersten Blick sah es katastrophal aus, aber auf den zweiten bemerkte Naoto, dass nichts wirklich beschädigt worden war.

„Kann ich…?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Großvater.

Er nickte. „Ja, wir haben Fotos gemacht. Oder vielmehr die Polizei.“

Sie watete durch das Chaos und versuchte herauszufinden, was gestohlen worden war, doch fand natürlich nichts, ohne sich genauer umzusehen. Sie räumte ein bisschen hier und dort herum, stellte etwas Ordnung wieder her und suchte dabei nach Hinweisen, die der Täter hinterlassen haben könnte. Doch sie fand nichts und bevor sie sich versehen hatte, war es schon so spät, dass Moriyama, die Haushälterin ihres Großvaters, tadelnd im Türrahmen stand, um sie dazu zu drängen, endlich etwas zu essen.

„Du siehst schon wieder so blass und dürr aus, Liebes“, kommentierte sie Naotos Aussehen und zwang sie, hinunter zu kommen. Naoto fügte sich einfach, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es zwecklos war, allein zu _versuchen_ Moriyama zu wiedersprechen. Wenigstens nahm sie ihr Abendessen nicht einsam und alleine zu sich, dann ihr Großvater saß bereits am dunklen Esstisch, seinen Gehstock an den Tisch gelehnt. Dennoch sagte sie kaum etwas; ihre Gedanken waren noch zu sehr mit dem Einbruch beschäftigt.

„Hast du herausgefunden, was fehlt?“, brach ihr Großvater schließlich das Schweigen.

„Hä?“, entfleuchte es ihr wenig eloquent. „Oh. Nein. Ich glaube, es fehlt gar nichts.“

„Hmmm“, machte er. „Dann wird es wohl besser sein, wenn sich die Polizei weiter darum kümmert.“

Naoto sah ihn verwundert an. „Warum?“

„Du bist immer noch mitten in diesem Fall in Inaba und ich fliege immerhin morgen in die Staaten, um Charles zu besuchen. Es ist also keiner von uns beiden hier, um sich darum zu kümmern“, erklärte er gütig.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihr Großvater schon seit Monaten geplant hatte nach Amerika zu fliegen. Sie schalt sich ebenfalls innerlich eine Närrin, da sie einfach dieses klitzekleine Detail der fünf Koffer im Foyer übersehen hatte, neben denen ihr Großvater bei ihrer Ankunft noch gestanden hatte. Unter diesem Aspekt betrachtet, war der Vorschlag ihres Großvaters natürlich mehr als nur logisch, dennoch wurmte es sie, dass eine Detektivfamilie, wie ihre, einen Fall an die Polizei übergeben musste, anstatt sich selber darum zu kümmern, weil niemand _da_ war.

Dennoch nickte sie.

Allerdings wurde ihre ach-so-logische Planung über den Haufen geworfen, als sie an diesem Abend zu Bett gehen wollte. Da ihr kompletter Boden mit Dingen überhäuft gewesen war, hatte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet und so hatte sie schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend etwas Entscheidendes übersehen.

Auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag eine zusammen gefaltete Karte.

 

 

_Sehr geehrter Detektiv,_

_ich halte Ihre wertvollen Besitztümer in meiner Hand;_

_sind Sie in der Lage, sie sich zurückzuholen?_

_Das Spiel hat begonnen._

 

_Der Phantomdieb_

 


	3. Rank 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil es so lange gedauert hat, bis endlich wieder etwas kam, hier noch ein Kapitel~

Naotos erste Reaktion bestand darin zu blinzeln.

Ihre zweite war der Gedanke, dass ‚ _Phantomdieb_ ‘ ein wirklich lächerlicher und nicht ernstzunehmender Name war.

Mittlerweile fragte sie sich auch schon ernsthaft, ob heute der Lasst-uns-alle-Naoto-Shirogane-sinnlose-Nachrichten-schreiben!-Tag war; erst ein Liebesbrief, dann eine kryptisch-leere Karte und schließlich eine infantile Herausforderung von einer Person, die sich selber unseriöser Weise ‚ _Der_ _Phantomdieb_ ‘ nannte.

Gerade wollte sie die Karte auf ihren nicht mehr vollkommen chaotischen Schreibtisch legen, als ihr etwas auffiel. Das Gefühl der Karte in ihrer Hand kam ihr irgendwie seltsam vertraut vor…

Wie vom Blitzschlag getroffen, realisierte sie auch woher. Naoto kramte ihren Kalender aus ihrer Tasche hervor und nahm die Karte, die ihr Kanji gegeben hatte, heraus. Neben der Tatsache, dass auf Kanjis Karte absolut nichts stand, sahen sie vollkommen identisch aus; die Schnittränder der Karten ließen sogar vermuten, dass sie aus demselben Stapel stammten, was den Verdacht erhärtete, dass es sich bei dem Absender der beiden Karten um ein und dieselbe Person handeln könnte.

Super… sie hatte einen Stalker. Nicht nur, dass er in das Haus ihres Großvaters eingebrochen war, nein, er belästigte sogar ihre Freunde, indem er sie in seine kindischen Pläne mithineinzog. Sie sollte diesem Unsinn so schnell wie möglich ein Ende setzen.

Naoto war schon drauf und dran Kanjis Nummer zu wählen, um ihn nach Details bezüglich seiner Inbesitznahme der Karte zu fragen, als sie die Uhrzeit bemerkte; es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Sicher, sie hatte schon spät abends mit ihm telefoniert, doch immer nur, wenn sie den Midnight Channel beobachteten. Was, wenn er schon schlief und sie ihn weckte, nur um ihn weiter mit Belanglosigkeiten zu belästigen? Ein Blick aus dem Fenster auf den sternenklaren Himmel sagte ihr, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Kanji gerade vor einem ausgeschalteten Fernseher saß und darauf wartete, dass etwas auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm erschien.

Nein. Sie wollte nicht, dass Kanji vielleicht sauer auf sie war, weil sie ihn nachts anrief und um seinen benötigten Schlaf brachte, falls sie morgen wieder von Yu-senpai durch die TV-Welt geführt wurden, um gegen Shadows zu kämpfen. Auch wenn sie noch nie Kanjis Stimme schwer vom Schlaf gehört hatte und sich insgeheim fragte, ob sie wohl wirklich so tief war, wie sie glaubte, redete sie sich ein, dass es für die Teamdynamik äußerst unförderlich sein würde, wenn Kanji auf sie sauer wäre.

Also würde sie wohl oder übel erst am nächsten Tag nach der Herkunft dieser ominösen Karte fragen können.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Naoto lange bevor ihr Wecker klingelte auf. Nun ja, eigentlich _stand_ sie einfach nur auf, weil sie die Unordnung in ihrem Zimmer so sehr abgelenkt hatte, dass sie kein Auge vernünftig hatte zu tun können. Allerdings war das Gute daran, dass sie den frühesten Bus in das weiter entfernte Inaba nehmen und so vielleicht sogar noch mit Kanji vor der Schule reden konnte.

Für ihre Nachforschungen in Inaba hatte Naoto zuerst im Amagi Inn gewohnt, da es ihrer Meinung nach zu ineffektiv für ihre Arbeit gewesen wäre, wenn sie jedes Mal anderthalb Stunden später eintraf, weil sie den _Bus_ in die Stadt nehmen musste. Als sich Naoto schließlich auch noch dazu entschlossen hatte, die Schule zu wechseln, um vollends dem Investigation Team beizutreten, schien es für sie unvermeidlich, sich eine Wohnung in der Kleinstadt zu suchen. Die unmittelbare Folge dessen war natürlich, dass sie Moriyama immer mit Essen überschüttete, wenn sie doch einmal nach Hause kam. Obwohl Naoto die gutherzige Frau zwar nun schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte, hatte sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden, wie Moriyama es schaffte, Naoto zu _jeder_ Tageszeit ein frisches Bentô zuzubereiten, wann auch immer sie das Haus verlassen wollte. Dass es Naoto trotz ihrer überaus rationalen Einstellung als Detektiv dennoch ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, dass Moriyama irgendeine Art von Zauberkräften besaß, sollte einiges aussagen.

So saß sie also mit ihrer Tasche auf dem Sitz neben sich und ihrer Bentôbox auf dem Schoß im Bus nach Inaba. Als sie endlich ankam, war es früh, aber nicht zu früh, um jemandem auf seinem Schulweg einzusammeln. Sie hätte zwar an der Schule aussteigen können, doch entschied sich dagegen und stieg an der Haltestelle in der Einkaufsstraße aus, die nicht übermäßig weit von Kanjis Wohnhaus entfernt war.

Kaum war Naoto in die Straße eingebogen, sah sie auch schon, wie ihr Rise entgegen stürmte; Naoto hätte sogar ohne detektivischen Scharfsinn erkannt, dass sie es ziemlich eilig hatte.

Regelrecht schlitternd kam Rise vor ihr zum Stillstand und wartete noch nicht einmal, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sie sofort flehend ihre Hände zusammenlegte und es schaffte gleichzeitig verschwörerisch zu zwinkern und entschuldigend zu bitten.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich nicht sofort frage, wie es bei deinem Opa war, aber Nanako hat mich gerade angerufen und mir gesagt, dass Senpai bereits das Haus verlassen hat!“, sagte sie sehr schnell und aufgeregt. „Heute erwische ich ihn vor allen anderen!“ Von neuem Tatendrang gepackt, setzte sie erneut zum Lauf an. Rise war bereits ein paar Häuser weiter, als sie über ihre Schulter zurück zu Naoto rief: „Wir reden in der Pause, okay?!“

Sie wartete zwar nicht auf Naotos Antwort, sondern stürmte gleich weiter, doch Naoto nahm es ihr nicht übel. Rise hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Yu-senpai zu verbringen, was natürlich auch bedeutete, zusammen mit ihm zur Schule zu gehen. Naoto musste schon bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln, sich eine weitere Tirade darüber anzuhören, wie ihr Yosuke-senpai mal wieder die kostbarsten Momente ihrer Jugend gestohlen hatte, indem er einfach vor Rise mit Yu-senpai zusammengestoßen war. Wie konnte er auch nur.

„Was ist so lustig? Habe ich was verpasst?“, hörte sie eine vertraute, tiefe Stimme.

Versunken in ihre Gedanken und das Bemühen nicht mädchenhaft – und vielleicht auch ein bisschen verrückt, da sie alleine unterwegs war – zu kichern, hatte Naoto gar nicht gemerkt, wie weit sie bereits gegangen war. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie einen verwirrten Kanji vor sich.

„Nein“, bemühte sich Naoto ruhig zu sagen, „nur Rise.“

„Oh“, meinte Kanji verstehend. „Vielleicht ist sie ja heute schneller als Yosuke-senpai…“

„Vielleicht“, stimmte Naoto mit zuckendem Mundwinkel zu.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Naoto“, begann Kanji schließlich als sie den Samegawa überquerten, „aber warum bist du in die falsche Richtung gegangen? Die Schule ist auf der anderen Seite des Flusses.“

„Ich wollte zu dir.“

„Zu _mir_?“ Kanji klang außerordentlich verblüfft, als wäre die Vorstellung für ihn vollkommen, nun ja, unvorstellbar. Als Naoto sich ihm zuwenden wollte, drehte er rasch den Kopf und sah stur nach vorne, auch wenn seine Wangen immer noch ein bisschen rosa waren. Vielleicht hatte er ja Fieber; das würde zumindest einen kleinen Teil seiner sonderbaren Reaktion erklären. Er _hatte_ gestern aber auch sehr grün um die Nase ausgesehen.

„Warum?“, fragte er brüsk, wie um von seiner vorangegangenen Reaktion abzulenken.

„Die Karte, die du mir gestern gegeben hast“, sagte sie langsam, „weißt du noch, von wem du sie bekommen hast?“

Er warf ihr einen Blick unter seinen zusammengezogenen Brauen hervor zu; scheinbar überlegte er. „Von einem Typen; er hatte dunkle Haare, eine Sonnenbrille und hat einen Anzug getragen. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber er meinte, du würdest Bescheid wissen. War was an der Karte?“

„Das ist es ja: Es steht nichts darauf, das einzig Bemerkenswerte war ein leichter Citrus-Geruch. Allerdings bin ich im Haus meines Großvaters zu einer weiteren Karte gekommen, die darauf schließen lässt, dass sie vom selben Absender kommen.“

Naoto war bereits dabei ihre Schlussfolgerungen in einen zusammenhängenden Kontext zu bringen, sodass sie Kanjis scharfes Inhalieren nur nebenbei bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Kanji wirklich erkältet und musste nun durch den Mund atmen.

„Wenn du den Mann, der dir die Karte geben hat, nicht kanntest, dann wird er wahrscheinlich ein Fremder von außerhalb der Stadt gewesen sein, schließlich bist du hier aufgewachsen und kennst viele Menschen allein vom Sehen“, sinnierte sie laut. „Aber warum gibt er dir eine Karte, anstatt sie mir persönlich zukommen zu lassen, wenn er doch weiß, wo ich beziehungsweise mein Großvater wohnen? Ziemlich unlogisch.“

_Aber gut, er nennt sich immerhin auch_ Phantomdieb _…_

„Es wird wohl kaum gewesen sein, weil ich besonders verlässlich aussah“, lachte Kanji leise in sich hinein, aber sein Lachen klang nicht sonderlich amüsiert.

Der Unterton dieser Aussage ließ Naoto zu ihm aufblicken. Irgendwie machte sich in ihr das unbestimmte Bedürfnis breit, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn für durchaus verlässlich hielt. Gerade als sie den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas Entsprechendes zu sagen, ergriff Kanji erneut das Wort.

„Es ist ja auch nicht so, als würden wir so aussehen, als ob wir uns sonderlich nahe stehen würden“, sagte er in einer Mischung aus Stottern und Murmeln. Die Erkältung musste wohl auch seine Sprachorgane beeinflussen.

Damit Kanji nicht sehen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich ein bisschen errötete senkte sie erneut den Blick. Wie sollte man sie denn ernst nehmen, wenn sie immer gleich rot wurde?

Ungünstiger Weise wusste sie in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, wie sie das Thema wieder vernünftig auf die Karten bringen konnte, sodass sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen und das Schultor passierten. Als ihr Hirn endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, murmelte Kanji etwas davon, noch etwas vor dem Unterricht erledigen zu wollen und wandte von ihr ab.

Sein steifer Gang den Flur entlang ließ vermuten, dass ihn ihr gemeinsames Gespräch nicht sonderlich erbaut hatte; er hatte eine Erkältung und sie schwallte ihn über unbeschriebene Karten zu, bevor sie das Gespräch mädchenhaft errötend abbrach.

Ganz großes Kino. Dann hätte sie ihn auch gleich die vorangegangene Nacht anrufen können.

Es wäre einiges eben doch manchmal wesentlich einfacher, wenn sie ein Junge wäre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meine permanente Residenz ist [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SilentCasterLia/).


End file.
